diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper
The is one of the five basic upgrade choices from the Basic Tank and can be selected at Level 15. The Sniper can upgrade further into the Assassin, Overseer, Hunter, or Trapper, the most choices from any Tier 2 class. Design The Sniper features a circular base with a rectangular Cannon on the front. Compared to its un-upgraded form, it has a slightly longer gray cannon. Technical The Sniper has an increased field of vision, as well as increased Bullet Speed, Damage, and Penetration. However, it has a reduced rate of fire and a slight decrease in Movement Speed. Strategy * Strong Against: '''Low RoF, low level players, low level spammers, tanks with low penetration, Destroyer branch (if used correctly). * '''Weak Against: Strong bullet spammers, skilled drone or Destroyer class users, Tri-Angle tree, meele classes, Necromancers. As the Sniper Offensive *Use your larger sight range to your advantage. Your low fire rate hinders close-quarters-combat, so avoid it if possible. *A swarm of Crashers is able to drain the health of the Sniper because of its low rate of fire, so stay out of the Pentagon Nest when your level is low, or just stay at the edge and shoot due to your increased FOV. *Farming from Squares or Triangles will be hard due to your fire rate, so focus on Pentagons or low-level tanks or max out Reload. Alternatively, increase Bullet Penetration and Bullet Speed to hit many Polygons in a single shot. **It would also be ideal to wait until you’re at Level 30 or 45 to start upgrading since the Tank has a somewhat quick fire rate and is able to defend itself in close-quarters combat. *Ideally, a skilled Sniper approaches the enemy (who does not know his presence) without being seen. **This tactic can be done only with the Ranger, Assassin, Stalker, and Hunter, but each tank has different skills; for example, the Stalker has the ability to be invisible, and the Ranger can take targets out from much further away. ***A good Sniper tactic is to shoot at where your target will be. Always predict your enemies' movements. It can be hard, but it helps to know how to do it. Defensive * The best thing to do when you encounter another player is to run away, except if you know you can kill them. If they see you and fire at you, move away from them and if they follow you, fire at them and watch every direction, as another player, such as one with a rammer build, can quickly move in to kill you if you don't see it. * High RoF (Rate of Fire) tanks can kill you easily, so it's best not to engage them until you have upgraded to a Tier 3 tank. * Use your larger FoV (Field of View) to your advantage. If you see the edge of an enemy player, that doesn't mean he can see you, and you can either shoot him or run away(according to your judgement). Against the Sniper * Tanks that are an Overlord, Overseer, Factory or Manager could flank a Sniper by from front or behind, since the Sniper can't destroy all of your drones in time. * If used correctly, a player using a tank in the Destroyer tree could kill a Sniper since it'a stats are too low in movement speed to dodge your bullet. * Bullet Spammmers like the Triplet, Penta Shot or Sprayer could fire lots of bullets which would overwhelm the Sniper. * The Sniper is hopeless of staying alive since they have a lack of reload, spread and/or fast speed so you could use Necromancer drones to swarm it. * Rammers like tanks in the Tri-Angle, or Smasher branch could charge at a Sniper while dodging the fast bullets then quickly kill it. = Achievements *Snipin’ — Upgrade to Sniper *Try some other classes too — Upgrade to Sniper 100 times History *With the initial release of achievements on February 21st 2017, upgrading to the Sniper for the first time awards the player the achievement “Snipin’”. Trivia *The Sniper and its upgrades’ Bullets do not slow down when travelling through obstacles (enemy Bullets, Polygons), which may be helpful for farming. From another side, a too high Bullet Speed might be the reason the Bullet will fail to deal the max amount of damage to small and strong Polygons like the Pentagon. *The Sniper branch of the Class tree is the largest of the Tier 2 branches. **A Sniper can become one of 12 distinct Tier 4 Classes, as well as an additional 4 Tier 3 Classes. ***It also has three other Tier 4 Classes that can be accessed without using Sniper. These are the Battleship, Gunner Trapper, and Streamliner. Gallery Sniper .png|Sniper in game. sniper_SuperSmall_25x42.png|Small Sniper photo zh:Sniper es:Sniper fr:Sniper pl:Sniper ru:Sniper vi:Sniper tr:Sniper sv:Sniper de:Sniper pt-br:Sniper ko:스나이퍼 Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 2 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Checked